


C’mere baby

by orphan_account



Series: Poly cool kids [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sour Cream is assaulted and his lovers are NOT okay with this.
Relationships: Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream
Series: Poly cool kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571923
Kudos: 24





	C’mere baby

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn’t think of a title. So first poly cool kids Fic. I love Steven universe. I don’t own it, y’all know that.

The music was loud, really loud, but Sour Cream wouldn’t have it any other way. People had come from all around, even out of town, upon hearing SC was going to be DJ-ing. He loved DJ-ing; the pound of the bass, the smell of the party, the movement of bodies dancing. Speaking of bodies, his two favorites were dancing together in the corner. They looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. 

His boyfriend and girlfriend were the best. They had come an hour early to help him set up; Jenny had brought food and Buck brought drinks (he hadn’t even asked them to), they were great. He couldn’t wait until after the party; they were going to have a little sleepover and snuggle time at Buck’s since his dad was out of town.

Three hours later saw the party winding down and Sour Cream was just getting back from a bathroom break when he felt a tug on his arm. Twirling around he found himself face to face with a large boy, clearly intoxicated. The boy grinned at him with yellow teeth.

“Hey babe, ya wanna have some fuuuuun?” He asked.

“Uh, how bout no?” Sour Cream responded, uncomfortable with the way this was going.

“Don’t be like that. Let me show you a good time.” He pressed.

“Dude, I said no!” Sour Cream said, pulling away.

The guy grabbed him again, harder this time, and began walking towards the back of the building.

“Listen here you little slut, I saw you dancing up there, being a fucking tease. Why don’t you just give me a little satisfaction, hm pretty thing?” He said once they reached the back.

“S-stop, dude- I-I said, n-no!” Sour Cream said again, scared.

He tried to pull away, only to be slammed into the wall hard enough to have the wind knocked out of him. The guy took no time in assaulting SC’s neck. 

“S-sto-op!” He cried, trying to push him away. 

They guy growled and backed up, Sour Cream was about to run when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. 

“Looks like I need to teach you a lesson.” The guy said. 

He grabbed Sour Cream by the neck and slammed his face into the wall, before he pulled him back and punched his stomach. Sour Cream doubled over in pain, gripping his stomach and groaning. He fell to the ground when the guy kicked his face. He was housed up by the neck again and slammed face first into the wall. 

Soon he heard the rustling of fabric and a zipper reached his ears and he began to panic again. He tried to struggle but was pinned to the wall. He just stared at the door, praying someone, anyone, would come out and help him. He felt his own pants being undone. His eyes filled with tears as he began to shutdown, his eyes no longer seeing, his body no longer feeling, his brain no longer thinking. 

“You ready baby?” The guy asked. Sour Cream just whined.

Just as he felt his boxers being pulled down, just as he felt tears begin to fall, just as he began to lose hope, the door opened. Buck and Jenny walked out.

_____________________________  
“SC, Baby, you out here?” Jenny yelled, before turning her head to the scene in front of her.

She and Buck stopped dead as rage welled up inside of them. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Buck demanded. 

“Getting a piece of this ass, what else?” The guy pinning Sour Cream said.

That answer was enough to drive Buck over the edge, as he raced forward and punched the guy in the face. He fell back, letting go of Sour Cream, who fell to the ground. 

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend.” He said, deathly calm. 

“Why?” He said.

“Because if you don’t I will take my knife and shove it so far up your ass you’ll taste it as you bleed out.” Jenny said.

The guy was scared by this, and grunted as hot up and walked away.

“You have a knife?” Buck asked.

“Nah, just said that to scare him.” she said.

A whimper from behind them brought their attention back to Sour Cream.

“Baby!” Jenny cried as she and Buck ran to their injured boyfriend.

“Can you hear me? Sweetheart, I need you to answer me. Baby?” She said, scared. All she got in return was a scared whimper. 

“You stay here, I’ll get the car.” She said to Buck, who nodded and moved to cradle Sour Cream’s Head in his lap.

“Hey, SC, baby, can you hear me,” he asked, far calmer than Jenny. In return he received a far less frightened whine.

When Jenny returned with the car he gently lifted Sour Cream up in his arms and laid him in the back before getting in with him.

Soon, the three were headed to Buck’s house, where Buck and Jenny intended to fix this mess.


End file.
